Portal To Old Town
by HappyEmoLuver
Summary: A curious woman named Elisa Rodriguez barges into a mysterious gaming portal that leads to Old Town, Sims 1 from a science lab of a business building of Kimmy's. Will she be able to get back to her hometown, Twinleaf Valley?


Portal to Old Town ~ Chapter 1: A Strange New Visitor

 _My first new story. It focuses on my OC Elisa Rodriguez. Why not barge into a portal of a cool game? So that you can see what's inside a life of The Sims 1. In February 4, 2000, Elisa would already be 18 years old, so all of my OCs follow their age of when every Sims games has been released. She would probably be the youngest adult "Sim" so far. I feel like this story is going to be pretty short, because now, I'm so excited to write about my Sims 3 stories since they are going to be much interesting anyways. Okay, that's enough for now. Gotta follow the guidelines for sure._

 **Kimmy's Entertainment Corporation, August 2000, 3:51PM**

When Elisa's new boss, Kimmy, was rambling about her "awesome art gallery", Elisa suddenly became bored and wandered around, curiously going into a room where she isn't allowed. Kimmy stops rambling and questions where Elisa is going. Elisa kept silent and is very curious about where that room heads to.

Kimmy: "Hey, Elisa. Where do you think you're going?"

Elisa somehow ignores her boss and barges into a science lab full of unfinished inventions! Elisa looks astonished.

Elisa: "Wow!"

Kimmy: "Elisa! You're not allowed to go into this room without permission!"

Elisa continuously ignores her boss and inspects the portal where it leads to Old Town, New Orleans, a The Sims 1 game. She touches the portal without permission, while her boss Kimmy tries to stop Elisa, but it was too late!

Kimmy: "Elisa! Don't touch that! My little sister hasn't even finished that invention!"

Elisa gasps and cries for help, but it was too late! The portal takes Elisa to Old Town! Elisa screams in fear!

 **Old Town: Front Yard** **of 10 Sim Lane, August 2000, 4:00PM**

 _A few hours later_

Elisa gets teleported to a front yard of an amazing new pink cottage. She is again, astonished.

Elisa: "Wow! That tiny house is amazingly cute!"

Elisa looks in the window to see if anyone is in there.

Elisa: "Hello?"

She then rings the doorbell. One minute later, no answer. She then turns the doorknob and it was unlocked! Seems like somebody forgot to unlock the house door. She then sneaks around the house, seeing nothing but neatly untouched furniture. It looks like some landowner forgot to put this house on sale! She then steps out of the house and was going to wait, but then found out that the landowner glared at Elisa for barging in an actually unowned house. The landowner asked Elisa,

Landowner: "Hey, I hear you are moving here. Are you, by any chance, interested in moving into this lovely pink cottage?"

Elisa then gets excited.

Elisa: "Definitely!"

Landowner: "Great! This house costs fifty thousand simoleans. Do you have fifty thousand simoleans?"

Elisa: "Huh? Is that money in the Sims 1?"

Landowner: "Yes. In fact, you can just give me fifty thousand dollars if you would like to buy this house."

Elisa: "Um, I don't know if I have that much money, but sure. Here's fifty thousand dollars."

Landowner: "Thank you. You now own this house."

Elisa: "Thanks! Bye."

Landowner: "You're welcome and goodbye."

Elisa is then very excited to go into her new pink cottage. She then hears a girl sneezing in a child's room. Elisa then opens the door and finds out that it was her illegitimate daughter Sophia hiding under the bed! Elisa then gasped and looks questioned.

Elisa: "Sophia, baby. What are you doing here and why are you hiding under my bed?"

Sophia then stops hiding under the bed and answers,

Sophia: "Oh mom. It's because I've been waiting for you to come home."

Elisa: "Oh my! Are you hungry, my dear? I'll cook you something!"

Sophia: "No, mom. I'm fine. I just ate two bags of chips."

Elisa: "Hmm, well that doesn't fill your belly very well, my dear. Would you like some autumn salad, honey?"

Sophia: "Sure! Besides, that's much healthier for me! Thank you!"

Elisa: "No problem, my dear."

Elisa then prepares autumn salad for herself and her daughter Sophia.

 _And a typical night goes on. I actually am feeling very impressed by this story I'm writing, but at the same time, bored, because I gotta write how my OCs turned into Sims, and for the fact that I was really wanting to write a story about Leighton Sekemoto in the Sims 3._


End file.
